This Feeling I can't explain
by Lonesome-Star
Summary: Kagome goes back to her hometown for her Finals. Hojo asks her out and that went Magical. She starts to devolp feelings for him but still loves Inuyasha. She knows she can't pick two, so she's stuck in a real dilemma. CHAP 2 UP!
1. Ocean Avenue

**Chapter 1- Ocean Avenue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends… -sniff sniff-**

**Next Chap we'll start a conversation.**

**

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a tree. Thinking about what Kagome told him right before she left home for a week. **

**-Flashback- **

"**Inuyasha… I know you cared deeply for Kikyo, but you have to move on. You will find someone else gradually. I'm sure… No, I'm positive you will." Kagome said smiling. **

**-End of Flashback-**

**Inuyasha blushed at the fact. He missed her so much. He wished she was there with him. Right there Right now. "Inuyasha… When's Kagome gonna come back?" The little Kitsune asked. "She said a week." Inuyasha said still in a daze. "She said a week is 7 days. It's been 5 days so far. She needs 2 more." Inuyasha said blushing a little harder. "Inuyasha… you likes Kagome don't you?" Shippo said. 'Yesss…. Wait I mean- WHAT!" Shippo laughed. "Inuyasha like Kagome, Inuyasha likes Kagome." He said chanting running to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had his pout face. "Feh…" He said and stared at the tree in front of him. **

**WiTh KaGoMe wItH kAgOmE**

**Kagome looked at the paper, "Err…" She chewed on the eraser of her pencil thinking hard. 'If x67, y8 and z0 what is Y times 6 times X times Z?' She thought then got the answer. 'Well duh! It doesn't matter what the answer is you're multiplying it by 0 so it's gonna be 0!' She thought. She felt so proud of herself and she closed her booklet, put in her answer sheet inside the book and sat in her chair staring at a wall. The only reason she left Feudal Japan was because she had Finals that week. When the bell rang she rushed out of her seat and raced out the door. "Kagome wait!" A familiar voice said. Kagome turned around and saw Hojo running towards her, "Hey Hojo," She said. "Hello." He said. She noticed he was blushing. She smiled. "So what's up?" She asked. "Well… I was wondering we've been working pretty hard and tomorrow is Saturday and I was wondering… If you would like to go to the Movies." He said. Kagome had an uneasy look on her face. "Umm… Well-" "But before you say no, I know hoe much you hate sitting down for 2 hours so I thought maybe after that I can take you out for some Ice Cream. Kagome smiled. How could she say no to that? "Sure Hojo. That'll be great." She said. Hojo smiled. "Really?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Great! I'll uhh… Pick you up and 7:00 pm!" He said. "Sounds great." Kagome said and walked a different direction. Once Hojo was out of her sight she laughed hard. "He's so funny. He didn't have to do that. I think if he would've just asked me over his house and rent a movie would've been better." But Kagome shrugged. She opened the door of her house. "I'm home! Mom, Sota, Grandpa?" She asked. Buyo came out to greet her. "Mew!" He said. "Hey Buyo!" Kagome said scratching his stomach. "Sis you're home!" Sota said. "Thank goodness too. I was getting scared." Sota said. "Where's mom?" Kagome asked. "Mom went to the store to buy food." He replied. "How bout Gramps?" "He's at the shop." Sota said. "Oh alright." She went to her room and plopped herself into her bed. She turned on her Radio she heard a song she fell in love with it instantly.**

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

**She took out a pencil and a piece of paper from her back pack.**

**-With Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha couldn't help it. He was thinking too much about her. He had to tell someone about this. So like him being an idiot he went to Miroku. "Miroku, I keep thinking about Kagome." He said Miroku nodded. "Ok," "And I just miss her too much." He said. "So, do you think you love her?" Inuyasha thought. "I'm not sure." "What do you feel when I say her name?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno you haven't said her name." Miroku got a straight face. "Gawd… Ok. Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. "I feel happy. I feel, glad. I feel thins tingly feeling in my stomach and-" "Don't need to tell me. I know where else." Miroku said with a pervy smile. "You care deeply for her. You're scared of something happening to her. You're scared of her never coming back." Miroku said. Inuyasha frowned. "You're right. What if she never comes back? What if she decides to stay? Baka." He said furious with Miroku. "Why are you calling me stupid?" Miroku said. "Because you got that thought in my head now!" Inuyasha pouted. Miroku chuckled. "She likes you too much Inuyasha, she'll come back." Miroku said. Inuyasha mumbled something and left.**

**

* * *

Woo! So how'd I do? Please review! I'll update when there are 3 reviews!**


	2. Kagome's Date

**Chapter 2- Kagome's Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends.**

**Scarlet: Here we are… in a new story thingy… **

**Kagome: So I'mma date Hojo?**

**Rinie: -nod- I helped with this idea.**

**Scarlet: No you didn't… To tell you the truth this story is like my life right now. I like a guy but I'm starting to get feelings for someone else. So confuzzling.**

**Inuyasha: Hojo doesn't take Kagome away does he?**

**Scarlet: …**

**Inuyasha: HE DOESN'T RIGHT!  
Scarlet: On with the fic!**

**Inuyasha: I'mma kill you Scarlet!**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Date**

**Kagome had fallen asleep and the next morning she woke up. She sniffed around the air and smelled something very familiar. "Inuyasha…" She said and rushed down. Her little brother was on the floor eating cereal watching Saturday Morning Cartoons, (ex. Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh. JK) She peeked into the kitchen and saw her mom making Ramen. She sighed. "Oh, good morning dear!" Her mom said. "Hey Mom." Kagome said. "Want some Ramen?" She asked her. Kagome nodded. "Ok." Her mom served her some in a bowl and Kagome started to eat. After Kagome finished she got up washed her plate and retired to her room. Kagome sighed. "Today I have that big date with Hojo." Kagome thought. "What if it goes wrong? What if I want to get up and leave?" Kagome thought again. "I have to try now." Kagome said. While she waited for it to be 7:00 pm she just listened to her music. Once the clock hit six forty-five in the afternoon she got up and changed into a blue skirt and a white top. She went downstairs to bid farewell to her mom, kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed a jacket. She went outside and caught Hojo smiling up at her. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, and some dark jeans. Kagome smiled at him. "Hey," She said. "Hey…" He said dreamily. "Heh…" She smiled, "We're uhh… Gonna go watch Ju-On: The Grudge," He said. Kagome froze. She loved scary movies but couldn't stand them. "Uhh… Ok sounds… scary." She said, Hojo smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said. Kagome nodded. "Alright." Kagome and Hojo walked into the theaters together and there they saw people they knew from school. Most of them Hojo knew. "Hey… Hojo!" The guys would say, "Hey Hojo," At least 2 girls would tell him in a flirtatious way. They got in to see the movie and Kagome got terrified. She grasped Hojo's hand and would move closer to him for protection. Once the movie was over Kagome came out shaking. "Th-This took place in Japan… Tokyo… Japan. WE'RE IN TOKYO JAPAN!" Kagome said. Hojo laughed. "Kagome… it's not true." "But the saying is true! When a spirit dies of rage or negative power a curse is left behind… It never forgives-It never forgets." Kagome held Hojo's T-shirt. "Kagome, c'mon let's go out for some ice cream!" Hojo said. Kagome nodded still holding on to his T-shirt. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to an ice cream shop. There they Kagome got a 3 scoop ice cream cone. The first one rocky road then vanilla, then Cookies and cream. Hojo just got a Chocolate one. "Ok so there's these two girls right? And they're coming out of the mall, and the first lady notices she left the car locked so she runs to check and it's locked. While the other lady is waiting she looks up at the sky and says, 'you better hurry it looks like it's gonna rain and we left the top down.'" Hojo told Kagome a joke, Kagome stared with a lack face then laughed. "Oh my god… Those girls were really stupid…" Kagome said laughing. Hojo smiled, "You're smile is really pretty." Hojo said. Kagome stopped and blushed. "H-Huh?" She said. "I love your smile." Kagome blushed a little harder. "Thank you." She said. They started hearing people cheering. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Oh yes, Kagome I have a surprise for you." And Hojo took her to a park where The Sacred Tree was at. There was a parade. Many people dressed in Kimonos walked the streets. Kagome gasped. "It's the Summer Festival!" Kagome said. Hojo nodded. "I also… asked for this to be made… for you." Hojo said handing Kagome a pink –purple printed flower kimono. Kagome gasped. "This… This is so pretty!" Kagome said. "Let's go change. So we can be perfect for the festival." Kagome nodded. They went to some restrooms and they changed. They came out and saw a bunch of people in kimonos, holding fans, some with plastic katanas. Mostly girls wore Kimonos and guys Yukatas. Hojo came out in a purple yukata. Kagome walked around. She got some cotton candy and went to the streets to watch the parade, Hojo was walking calmly behind her. Kagome ran to Hojo. "Wow, this is the best date I've gone on!" She said and gave him a hug. Then while she was hugging him they let the fireworks go. First one was a red one. Then a yellow, followed by a blue, green then a mixture of orange yellow and orange then a green, blue, and purple one. Hojo looked at Kagome. Kagome was staring at the fireworks her eyes sparkling with joy. "You know… I'm glad I came with you." Hojo said leaning in. Kagome looked at him. "Thanks, this is… nice." She said. Hojo leaned in some more. 'Oh great… I know where this is leading too.' Kagome thought. She didn't want to kiss him but if she pulled away he would think she doesn't like him. But Kagome did like him. Just a little. But she always thought she loved Inuyasha more. She was so confused at this point. Now Hojo's nose and Kagome's nose were touching. Kagome was blushing harder every time he would get closer. Kagome closed her eyes. She was gonna do this. Hojo got closer. She could feel his warm breath on the top of her lip. He closed her eyes. Their mouths were about to meet then- BOOM! They heard a loud bang. Kagome opened her eyes and quickly turned around. "What was that?" Kagome asked. 'I was sooo close!' Hojo thought. "I'm not sure." Then all the little kids were staring at them. "Uhh…" Kagome said. Little girls giggled and boys made faces. Kagome laughed. Hojo then joined her. "Well I have to go Hojo. I'll see you around school." Kagome told him. Hojo nodded. "Ok, bye Kagome!" He said. Kagome waved "Thanks for the night!" and she walked off to her house. Once she got home she noticed it was 11:50 pm. Hey eyes widened and she rushed to her room without making a sound.**

**

* * *

Scarlet: There ya have it. Kinda weird writing Kagome and Hojo. I'm use to writing Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: I liked this one.**

**Rinie: It's nice. That was funny though.**

**Inuyasha: As long as she didn't kiss him, -mumbles-**

**Hojo: Wow! I'm a star in this fic!**

**Scarlet: Yeah but the next chapter there might be drama and Kagome's gonna go back with Inuyasha so we wont hear from Hojo for a while.**

**Hojo: Oh… Oh well I'll be in it again!**

**Rinie: And you have to start another one! That star us! Scarlet and Rinie… with the Inuyasha gang!**

**Scarlet: Heh… Alright. I'll do that. Once I finish this one and the other one I have. **

**Hojo: How many reviews?**

**Scarlet: shrugs Your choice.**

**-The friends mumbling-**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hojo: 3 reviews!**


End file.
